


Oddities

by LadyDab



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Civil War, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, M/M, Male Character of Color, Multi, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDab/pseuds/LadyDab
Summary: It started with a trip to New York as a celebration for her 19th birthday; she was simply taking out money from the bank. There was a brief moment of pandemonium and then relief, as no one under the plume of black matter was harmed. But then Shield comes knocking at her door and the next thing she knows, she's part of the Avengers initiative.





	1. Life and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy.
> 
> Hello.
> 
> Hola.
> 
> This is my first avenger's fan fiction. From the first three words that you've read, you either read the H's or you you read "This is my", either way, the fact that you're reading this either means you really care, or you're just trying to interpret what type of fan fiction you're about to read.
> 
> Well my dear reader, I hope my natural weirdness doesn't deter you from continueing this story, as it's only the beginning.
> 
> I plan on going places with this FF.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE OR THE MARVEL UNIVERSE IN GENERAL! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S
> 
> because if I did I'd make bucky my bitch

****he date was June 13, 1993.

It was beautiful and it was sunny.

There was very few clouds in the east coast skies which encouraged it's citizens to go out and enjoy the day.

The beaches and amusement parks were crowded, playgrounds were played on by children and the highways were full of traffic as people traveled to and fro from their jobs to their homes or any of those aforementioned places. 

No one would have suspected the turmoil and death that occurred on th

at day.

"You can do it Barba, just a couple more pushes." A young girl was helping her older sister give birth to her child; she was only eleven. 

"AARGH!" The woman pushed hard, and as she was doing so she could feel her body collapsing from exhaustion.

"C'mon Barbara, you're almost there, you can do this!" The young girl was in front of her sister, ready to catch the baby when it finally comes out.

There was crying.

And then the lights of their apartment went out.

"Ana, you need to cut the umbilical cord." Barbara called out weakly, wanting to hold her baby before she fell asleep for the last time.

The house around them started to crumble as Ana cut the umbilical cord , wrapped the baby in a blanket she found nearby, and gave the bundle of life to her sister.

"She's so beautiful." Said Barbara as she grazed her daughter's small head.

Ana smiled lovingly at the pair as she dialed '911', hoping to save her sister before her time runs out.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Hello! My sister just gave birth to my niece, I need your help, she's about to die." She said all of this quickly and listed their location. The nice sounding man on the other line told her that help will be their as soon as possible and so Barbara hung, ran to the door to leave it open and ran back to her sister as quick as her 11 year old legs can take her.

Barbara looked to her sister, whose eyes held panic and trepidation. 

"It's okay Ana, Sonia and I will be okay." She said, her words slightly slurring as her exhaustion caught up with her.

"You named her Sonia?" Ana asked, knowing her sister wasn't telling the truth but wanting to talk with her as much as she can.

"Mmhmm, because she's going to do the most for this world. And she's going to make it so much better, because I know she will." Said Barbara, tears streaming down her face as she feels her body getting heavy.

"Ana." She said looking at her sister, as tears streamed down her face as well. "I need you to do me the biggest favor in the whole world."

Ana nodded as her sister weakly grasped her hand.

"I need you to look after Sonia. When you're old enough and can legally take care of her, I want you to take her. And I want you to raise her the same way mother raised us, even better if you can. And I want you to tell her that I love her and that she'll grow up to be the most amazing person in the world. Make sure when it's her first day of school, you give her the biggest hug and the most loving kiss so she has an amazing day. Make sure when she's sad you give her a shoulder to cry on, Ana, because if she's anything like us, she's going to need as much support as possible."

Barbara lost feeling in her legs, and the tears continued slipping from her eyes and onto Sonia.

"When she's older tell her about her mother, and how much she loved her and wished she could be there to walk her to school and to see her get married. Tell her I love her. No matter what I love her. And no matter what, Ana, I love you too." She smiled.

Ana nodded, sobbing as she saw her sister smile at her for what could possibly be the last time. When the sound of Sirens sounded through the streets, Ana ran to the door and waved down the EMTs

Four people came in, three rushing to her sister as one of them rushing to her.

She answered the person's questions as best as she could, but her mind went blank as the one of the men took the baby away from Barbara's body and the others tried resuscitating her.

They quickly placed Barbara's body on the stretcher and rushed her to the vehicle - bringing the baby along with them. 

The one person who was asking Ana questions stopped when Ana wasn't looking at him, but was looking at the two other EMTs taking the woman's body. He felt bad for the young girl so he stopped the questioning, lifted her and ran to the truck hurrying in with his other emergency respondents. 

They paramedics did as much as they could to bring the woman back to consciousness, but there was nothing more they could do.

Barbara Arden was dead.

Ana watched as the two paramedics taking care of her older sister called her time of death and cover her body with a blanket.

The other one was taking care of Sonia.

The one in front of her tried calling her attention.

"Excuse me hon, I need you to talk to me for a moment, honey, only a moment. Do you understand what I'm saying."

Ana merely nodded, not able to tare her eyes away from the body.

"Do you know what your sister named the baby?"

Ana was finally able to look away from her sister's corpse as tears fell down her face, and she looked at the EMT that was in front of her.

"Her name was Sonia Barbara Arden." 

The day was so nice and people were enjoying the day.

Ana and Sonia stayed in the car for ten more minutes with a dead corpse and sympathetic paramedics.

They got to the hospital where they took Barbara's body and asked Ana information regarding her sister's name and any family member's that could look after herself and Sonia.

There were none.


	2. Years Gone By

When Ana finally turned 18, she immediately ran to the foster home her niece was living in for the time being, and took custody of her.

Ana signed her up for school, and walked with her to the school yard and gave her the biggest hug and kiss that a guardian could give their child.

She contacted the school before hand about any possible after school programs available, and fortunately there was one that lasted from after school to 8.

So Ana signed Sonia up, for the cost of $25 a month.

After School, Ana went to the two jobs she worked and after, picked up Sonia at 7:30.

This schedule lasted until Sonia was 13, in which she could stay home by herself without causing too much chaos.

During those 7 years leading up to Sonia turning 13, she realized she was different. The revelation occurred when Sonia was 8 and during recess, the kids were running around the play yard.  Sonia and her friend Taymar were playing with dolls when there was a shout of "look out!" and a ball came hurling at them at an injuring speed. 

The ball never touched the two girls as there was a black mass which blocked the ball from touching them,  the ball dropped and the black mass recited back to her body

Taymar looked at Sonia in shock, while said child had the same look in her face.

"What happened?" asked a councilor looking at the ball that was slightly damaged.

"Sonia and I were playing when the ball almost hit us, but we were lucky 'cuz we didn't get hit since it was only a bit further from Sonia." Taymar said.

The councilor stopped the kick-ball playing kids for that day, and took everyone inside.

From that day on, Taymar became Sonia's best friend and the first one to learn about her abilities.

When Ana found out about Sonia's powers, she told her to never use them in public.

However when Sonia was 14 she discovered she could teleport.

This discovery occured when Sonia was playing with her matter and was picking things up and catching them, excepts when she almost dropped Taymar's mother's expensive vase. Since she was too far, she still attempted and in the blink of an eye she caught up to the vase and caught up.

So she showed Taymar.

She then later got into trouble with Ana, who begged Taymar not to tell anyone. But Taymar knew better and reassured the older Arden that Sonia's secret was safe with her.

Sonia and Taymar would grow up with a relationship akin to sisterhood.

When Sonia was 15, her sister and herself stayed at Taymar's house that evening for a family dinner and Ana was dating Taymar's older brother, Nathan.

"Breaking News." The TV announced catching the attention of Taymar's family members and the two Arden women. "Stark Industries CEO, Tony Stark, is reported missing after family member, Obadiah Stane, noticed he wasn't on the plane that was suppose to take him back to New York. Stark was last seen in Afghanistan testing a new missile which, according to reliable sources, was a success. In other news, author Layla Lovegood got a cat and named it Hamilton. According to her instagram...." The people in the Jame's household stopped paying attention after that.

"Poor man." Said Taymar's mother, Irene. "It's such a shame that he went missing, the Stark industries were going great. Hopefully nothing will change."

"I'm pretty sure your job there as H.R. is still safe honey." Said Taymar's father, Daniel.

Irene smiled and lovingly kissed Daniel.

Nathan looked at Ana the same way his dad looked at his mom, but Ana was looking at Sonia who was intently looking at the screen in deep thought.

Later that night, after the Arden women said goodbye to the James family, they walked a few blocks down and entered their apartment building.

"Hey Ana." Sonia called to her aunt.

"Yes Barba." Answered Ana, using her middle name. She was the only one allowed to do so.

"Whose Tony Stark?" She asked. "I mean I know he owns Stark Industries 'cause our school went there for a field trip, but who exactly is he?" Sonia wondered, hoping her guardian had an answer.

"He's just some playboy with alot of money, Sonia, why are you asking?" 

"I don't know there's just something about him."

Ana gained a teasing smirk, "Aww, don't tell me wittle Sonia is in wove with Tony Stawk." She said going into baby talk.

"Eww, no, that's gross the dude could be my dad, God no, no,no,no. Just no." Said she shuddering at the thought.

Ana laughed and rapped her arm around the girl as they entered their apartment room.

Four years later, when Ana is 19, for her birthday the James family and Ana take her to New York to spend time in Daniel Jame's summer house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if that was a cliffhanger, but yeah I ended here because i just wanted y'alls to get the feel of how Sonia grew up, idk if i did a good job but in the next chapter you'll get a better understanding of her personality.
> 
> How did y'all feel about the first chapter btw.
> 
> Also, Taymar will not be that cliche best friend that either A) doesn't do much within the story B) is useless or C) falls for the main character.
> 
> Not that I have anything against it, it's just not cruciel for the story tho.
> 
> Any thoughts on the story so far?
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. 3: The Battle of New York

Today the sun was shining, providing the loud and crowded streets of New York with Warmth as a breeze blew.

"ugh, today's too nice to be waiting in line for a bank deposit."Said Sonia really not wanting to go the bank when she could be exploring more of New York, it was actually much different from Massachusetts and she wanted to see more of it before she had to go back to her and then start her 3rd year at college.

"Oh hush, dad wanted me to put this in my account now while we're here, so quit complaining missy." said Taymar lightly slapping Sonia's leg so she could move since it was blocking the door.

"But Taymar, it's mah birthday." Whined Sonia.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Taymar brushed off, opening the door and and putting her sunglasses on when the sun blinded her. "Are you coming or not?"

"Fine." Sonia groaned. "Only because you promised me me mango sorbet."

Taymar chuckled as she took her best friend's arm and started dragging her along.

"I don't understand why we can't just flash there, it'd be so much quicker and easier than walking in this heat."

"Because you don't know the area well, and imagine how the public would react when two women appear, literately , out of nowhere with a residue of black matter surrounding them. The only reason why you get away with it at home is because you know the area." Said Taymar looking down at her slightly shorter friend.

Sonia pouted but knew Taymar was right.

"I'm making you buy me two Sorbets."

Taymar chuckled and wrapped her arm around the girl.

"Happy Birthday, boo."

The two made the 20 minute walk to the bank, Sonia taking pictures and joking and laughing with her friend. When they made it to the bank and entered the building there were only two people in the line waiting, which put a smile on both girls faces.

"See, i told you it wouldn't take long." Said Taymar, nudging her friend.

"You didn't even say anything about he waiting time." Said Sonia, giving the darker girl a bemused look.

"Well then I said it in my head, and you didn't hear me."

"Taymar, I control black matter and teleport, I am not a telekinetic or whatever you call those people who read minds." Joked Sonia, nudging her back.

"Whatever, you oddity." The two moved up to the bank teller, and as Taymar worked with him, Sonia simply stood at her side, watching the interaction and feeling happy with how today was going on so far.

Today when she woke up, she was greeted by her sister and the James family presenting her with breakfast in bed and them singing happy birthday as Taymar's little brother, Odin, got on bed and kissed her on the cheek.

Ana took a photo of this on the poloroid camera she bought for her.

Irene then told her that they'll be having a birthday dinner at some fancy restaurant and will cut the cake buck in the summer house.

Today, Sonia wore the dress and shoes Taymar gave to her as a gift, which consisted of a green tank-top dress that fell a little below her thighs and tan open-toed heels. To give the outfit her own flare, Sonia wore a denim jacket and some aviator sunglasses.

The weather was nice, the bank surprisingly wasn't crowded, she got smiled at by handsome men, and the weather was beautiful as well.

That is, until thunder boomed, interrupting Sonia's train of thought.

Sonia's brows furrowed as she could have sworn there was not a cloud in the sky as she and Taymar left the building.

"Did you hear that?" Sonia asked her friend, as the bank teller went off to authorize the check.

"Yeah, maybe it was a passing storm cloud or something, or Iron man passing by." Taymar said, dismissing the noise as the bank teller came back with telling Taymar, she would have to wait until the check went through for there business to be completed, causing the two girls to

Then there was another boom that didn't sound like thunder but did catch the people's attention. Sonia looked out the glass panels and saw as the people looked up towards Stark Tower.

Nothing eventful after causing the citizens to resume any previous activities, including Sonia who looked to her friend to see if she was the only one hearing things.

From the look of confusion on Taymar's face, Sonia wasn't the only one.

Once more, there was a boom, and this time when Sonia looked out the window, Taymar looked as well and the two witnessed Iron Man for a brief moment before he flew off into the sky.

The people in the building paused out of shock before exiting the building to see what was happening, with the exception of the tellers who were still on the clock.

Sonia and Taymar went to the teller who called them back to the booth and told Taymar the check went through, gave her a receipt and wished the two of them a good day.

The two girls also wished the same upon the teller, and started exiting the building, and when they did they saw the pedestrians looking up, so the two girls did the same thing, and what they saw sent shivers of fear through them.

There was a beam of blue light shooting up towards the sky and a hole was starting to appear and before anyone knew what was happening objects started flying from the hole and started shooting at Iron Man as he flew up to stop them.

Iron man attempted to stop as many as he could, but the army started multiplying to the point where most were now on the streets of New York causing destruction and pandemonium wherever they went.

Sonia and Taymar started running towards the house, hoping and praying their family will be okay, when they were seperated by a group of people who were running in oppisite directions.

"TAYMAR!" Sonia called out, trying to locate the girl. She barely could hear with all the shouts of terror around her, so she pushed and shoved and looked in every direction for Taymar.

"SONIA!" she heard her name being called, and she finally spotted Taymar only for her eyes to widen in panic when she saw an flying car heading in her friend's direction.

"TAYMAR LOOK OUT!" Taymar heard Sonia shout, and when she turned around to see what she was talking about, she saw a car barreling in her direction. Taymar closed her eyes, ducked, and covered her self with her arms, waiting for the worst to happen.

Only it didn't.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Sonia's black matter holding the car a foot away from her being. Sonia concentrated on the car and when she saw more Aliens coming her way, she lifted the car away from her friend and through it towards the oncoming platoon.

Sonia ran to Taymar and held her hand as they once again made the trek to the building her family was hiding in, only for Sonia to stop and Taymar look at her in disbelief.

"Sonia, what the fuck are you doing?" Taymar asked when Sonia stopped.

"You go back home, i'll catch up with you in a bit." Said Sonia, turning to run in the other way, only for Taymar to grab her before she could go off.

"No, Sonia, why would you go and do that?" Sonia noticed an Alien closing up on them, so she created more of the black matter and surrounded the Alien with, holding it in it's clutch causing its vehicle to stop and crash, and Sonia directed the matter to consume the Alien causing it to scream in agony as it got consumed.

"Because I can do that!" Sonia said grabbing Taymar and ducking as debris flew through the Air.

"Sonia no! You shouldn't put your life in risk, what about Ana?!" Taymar argued, hoping to get Sonia to come with her, so they could both go home to their family's.

"Taymar, I'm about to get really corny, so listen up." Sonia said, putting a hand on Taymar's shoulder and surrounding them in a bubble of black matter.

"I may not know any of these people, but I was blessed with this power for a reason. I'm pretty sure i'm quoting this from some movie or something, but with great power comes great responsibility. Now I don't have time to explain everything since I can only hold this shield for so long, but I need you to go get back home since you know the way, and tell Ana and your family i'll be fine." She then tightly hugged Taymar who returned the gesture, just as tight.

"You come back to us safe, Sonia or I will get so cliche-"

"Yeah, alright Tay, no go!" Taymar gave Sonia one last look before running the remaining three blocks and entering the building.

Sonia looked to where all the destruction and death was occuring and started running toward it, covering herself with her matter to cover her identity.

Sonia's only had so much experience with her powers, but she's been learning over the past 8 years to control it for about 30 minutes, depending on how much she strains her self.

28 minutes remained before she would run out of stamina.

So she ran, and every alien she saw would get crushed by her matter and thrown.

25 minutes remained.

Sonia teleported to the building she saw some Aliens hold people hostage and tapped one on the shoulder. When it turned around, she punched it knocking it out, and using her black matter for it to drop silently before it could catch the attention of the other ones.

A child was looking at Sonia, as she made a plume of black matter and directed it towards the Aliens, consuming and crushing them to the same state as her substance.

Sonia looked at the remaining child, grabbed him and transported him out of the building before it started to collapse.

"Thank you." The child said.

Sonia smiled through her matter, but realized the child couldn't see it, so she patted him on the head and transported to another area where the Aliens were causing havoc, leaving a residue of black smoke.

18 more minutes before she would lose power.

There was a loud mechanical growl that caught the attention of not only Sonia, but the avengers as well. Sonia's eyes widened in shock as she saw a big snake like beast, leave the hole and make it's way towards the street on New York. Sonia knew the avengers would deal with this, so while they were occupied with that, Sonia dealt with the aliens that were blasting at innocent civilians.

Natasha and Clint watched in shock as they saw a running black mass teleport from the ground to one of the alien vehicles, and saw the alien be consumed by more black matter. They then witness her disappear from the vehicle and in front of a mother and her child, using her body as a shield as the black mass surrounding her absorb the blast.

They directed their attention back to the aliens in front of them.

"What the hell was that?" Clint asked, shooting arrows at the aliens and then ducking behind vacant cars.

"Fuck if I know!" She said shooting at the aliens around her. "But whatever it is, it's on our side!"

Sonia took care of the Aliens that tried killing the mother and her child and transported twenty feet infront of her taking the couple that was about to be crushed and transporting them to safety.

She could feel her energy being drained and she realized she only had a little less than 15 minutes before she would run out of power.

Sonia teleported twenty more feet when she realized there were a hundred people crowded within this area ducking and hiding wherever they could. They screamed louder when they saw the large reptile like beast come cascading down, only to, fortunatly get punched by the hulk, unfortunalty it started falling towards their location. People ducked and covered and scream as it started to fall towards them. Some said prayers and some sang gospels. They all closed their eyes and waited for their death to come, but it never did. Those who had their eyes opened to witness the event happening and those who opened their eyes watched as a plume of black matter formed a few feet above them protecting them from the beast and those who could see it happening from above, watched as the giant beast was consumed by the black matter and was then dissolved into nothing.

The people cheered as their lives were sparred, only to stop when more aliens started attacking, but they were lucky when the black substance started attacking the aliens.

Sonia had a little less than 10 minutes before her power ran out, but she was already starting to feel the effects of her consistent use as her body dealt heavier than normal and she was breathing harder.

Sonia fought more and more Aliens, her cover slowly starting to disapitate to the point of her legs and arms being exposed causing her to gain cuts and bruises.

She had three more minutes before she would lose power, and before anyone knew what was happening, Iron man was falling from the skies, the aliens were dropping dead, and the last thing Sonia saw before she collapsed from exhaustion was Ana running towards her and catching her before she lost conscious.

* * *

 

**So** **so** **so** **.**   
**Did** **I** **do** **a** **good** **job** **with** **the** **battle** **?**   
**What do** **you** **t** **hink?**   
**Also** **,** **sorry** **that** **last** **chapter** **was** **short** **,** **I** **just** **wanted** **to** **get** **to** **the** **battle** **of** **New** **York** **,** **ASAP** **.**

**sorry** **for** **the** **errors**

**Thanks** **for** **reading** **(｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ Bye**

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE MCU OR MARVEL IN GENERAL! I ONLY OWN MY OCs AND ANY UNCANON DIALOGUE AND EVENTS.
> 
> also:
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
